


Cabin Fever

by eveningstar477



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Daniel Sousa, Sickfic, casefic, sorta - Freeform, they're stuck in a safe house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar477/pseuds/eveningstar477
Summary: After successfully blowing up a Hydra base, Peggy, Daniel, and Jack are holed up a cabin in the Canadian woods waiting for extraction. But of course, things are never that simple.“Daniel? Daniel, wake up!”At the noise, Jack stirred and sat up.“Peggy, what the hell?” he mumbled, “trying to sleep, here.”“It’s Daniel, he’s running a rather spectacular fever and I can’t wake him up.”
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> A rather cliche title for a rather trope-y fic. Ambiguous post-season 2 setting, either late SSR or early SHIELD days.

An explosion rocked the night, and the three of them scrambled for the car they’d stolen (or, if you asked Peggy, “borrowed in the name of international security”) earlier. Daniel and Peggy collapsed in a tangle of limbs and crutch in the backseat, and Jack stomped on the gas.

The car tore away from the smoldering remains of the Hydra camp in British Columbia, Canada. (“Canada, of all places!” Peggy had exclaimed when the intel came in) 

“Hey lovebirds, it’d be real great if you could get your hands off each other and watch for a tail.”

Shooting a glare at Jack, who simply returned a cheeky grin in the rearview mirror, Peggy continued her effort to extract herself from underneath Daniel. 

“I, for one, would appreciate it if you’d keep your eyes on the road in front of us, Thompson,” Daniel shot back, though his head was already turned out the back windshield. 

“Nobody’s after us, Jack,” he reassured. 

“That is why I blew up the barn, after all,” added Peggy with a grin.

Twenty minutes later, gravel crunched under the tires as they turned down the road to the safe house, which was less of a house and more of a minimalist cabin, with simply a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom.

“You two hop out, I’ll go stash the car a mile or so down the road,” Jack declared, and so Peggy and Daniel left the car, and Jack pulled out.

“Well, I suppose I’ll keep watch until Jack gets back - how about you see what this cabin has in the way of food?” Peggy asked Daniel.

“Yeah - hopefully something better than the old army rations” he half-joked, to which Peggy replied, “I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

……………………………………..

Peggy closed and bolted the cabin’s door with a sharp exhale. “Well, for all the excitement earlier, it’s quiet now. Jack said he’d take first watch. Have you found anything edible in these cabinets?”

But Daniel is slumped over the safe house’s rickety table, head pillowed on his arms. At Peggy’s question, he jerked upright, hair disheveled and looking rather dazed.

“Daniel, are you all right?”

“I’m just tired, Peg. Nothing a little sleep won’t fix.”

“All right, then, how about you hunt for something in the way of blankets for the cots and I’ll try to find something resembling food.”

Daniel gave a lopsided smile and stood, moving stiffly. Peggy knew how tired she was after nearly four days straight of tracking Hydra agents and their infiltration and demolition this evening, and she knew that hours of sitting on stakeouts followed by running from an explosion had to have taken its toll on Daniel. 

She pushed the thought aside and rummaged through the cabinets, noting that the safe house has clearly sat empty for a while. She found a few cans of soup, only a month out of date, and started heating them over the stove.

Once hot, she poured it off into three mugs - actual dishes seemed in short supply here. One she delivered to Jack outside, who took it with a grunt and an appreciative nod, curling over the mug as if trying to absorb all the heat. The other she brought to the cabin’s other room, gently rapping on the door frame before entering.

“Daniel, I found some soup. Daniel?”

But she found him fast asleep, curled on one of the cots with his back to her. Peggy frowned upon noticing that he hadn’t changed clothes (or out of his prosthetic, for that matter). 

She quietly made her way over and laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking gently. He came to with a gasp, and Peggy jerked her hand back.

“Oh, Peg, it’s just you.”

“I’m sorry to have to wake you, darling, but you really should eat something and change.”

Daniel scrubbed a hand over his face and nodded, reaching for the soup and the spoon in her hand. When she passed the mug, he gave her a questioning look, but took it without complaint. 

The two of them sat and ate together, discussing various aspects of the case, including the clean-up they’d need to send in the lab techs to handle. Daniel seemed just as engaged in the conversation as normal, but Peggy noted that he mostly stirred his soup rather than ate it. Eventually, he yawned and set the mug on the floor. 

“I’m gonna try and catch some shut-eye before it’s my shift for watch.”

Peggy nodded, “I’ll take second, then wake you for third,” quickly adding “I’ve still got too much adrenaline in my system to sleep” before he could protest. 

Peggy took the dishes to the sink, closing the door, letting the familiar sounds of Daniel going about his nightly routine with the prosthetic calm her. 

The noises stopped, and Peggy collapsed into the lone armchair by the unlit fireplace, busying herself by flipping through case files. Eventually, Jack stumbled in the front door, grunted “your turn” and headed for the bedroom. Peggy sighed and grabbed her coat, preparing for a long few hours.

……………………………………

Three hours later, Peggy sighed in relief as she eased the door closed behind her. The excitement of the last few days had worn off, and she felt as though she could sleep for a week.

In the back room, both Jack and Daniel seemed firmly asleep, but as she got closer, she noticed Daniel shivering. Peggy frowned - it was chilly in the cabin, sure, but she was comfortable in her pantsuit, not her warmest ensemble by far.

She laid a hand on his shoulder, and nearly jerked away at the heat she felt. 

“Daniel? Daniel, wake up!” 

At the noise, Jack stirred and sat up.

“Peggy, what the hell?” he mumbled, “trying to sleep, here.”

“It’s Daniel, he’s running a rather spectacular fever and I can’t wake him up.”

At this, Jack flung the blanket back and hurried over to her side, kneeling down next to her. He pressed the back of his fingers to Daniel’s forehead and grimaced, “Jeez, you weren’t kidding, he really is hot. Hey, Sousa, wake up. C’mon, Daniel, up and at ‘em.”

But Jack’s words had no effect either, and when Peggy met his eyes she found the same fear currently invading her thoughts. 

“Alright, first things first.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC! The rest of this is not written yet, and school is busy, but I will try to get it up as soon as possible. In the meantime, come check out my Tumblr or my other Agent Carter stuff!
> 
> eveningstar477.tumblr.com


End file.
